


Distraction

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A/B/O, Dom!Jack, Human!Jack, I add chapters if you want me to!, M/M, Orgasm Denial, PWP, light orgasm denial, omega!doctor, so no designation, sub!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was a big distraction...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> This is a/o verse. Don't like, don't read!

Jack was a big distraction. A really big distraction. Even with his pills there were times when it took all his power to keep himself together. Standing. Silent. To stop himself from begging...

Like now. His pills may suppress his scent and heat so that he didn't have to stop traveling, but every year, he still had this urge. To find someone. And to find relief.  
"Doctor? Are you just happy to see me or is something wrong?" Only now did the Doctor hear Jack again. And he could feel his trousers. They were thigh. Probably because of his boner...  
"Yes. Probably. I mean, I'm okay!" "No, you're not." "I am fine!" Jack's patience ended. He yelled: "Doctor, what is wrong with you?"

He couldn't hold his feat back. Suddenly, he was on his knees. His head was bowed, neck exposed and legs spread, so Jack could see his wet arse. "I- I am sorry, Jack! I don't want... Please, go!" He knew that he would not be able to hold himself back any longer. Obviously the time he had been sick yesterday had stopped the pill... He panicked. "Why should I go, Doctor?" "Please, just go! I can't hold back much longer!" He tried to stand up, but he couldn't. "Tell me what your problem is, then I will go!" "I'm- in heat. Like an animal. I want someone... You. And I can't control myself, so please..." "Doe it hurt?" "No." "Don't lie." "Yes, it does if I'm mate less."  
"Do you really want me to go then? Stand through this completely alone? Having to deal with this?"  
"No!" His mind yelled at him to run away, Jack only wanted sex, and no partner. But his body was stronger. Jack pulled him up and kissed him. He felt himself harden instantly. Touch. Touch was nice. He craved more.  
Suddenly, they were in his bedroom. The TARDIS had long since wanted him to find an alpha. Why would she let Jack help him instead? Someone who only wanted a quick lay?  
He couldn't bring himself to care. His body was hot, he was sweating. He clawed at Jack's clothing, needed more skin contact, but he was trembling with need. His trousers teased him too much. And the rubbing burned... Jack shushed him. Took the alien's clothes off, followed by his own.  
His hands pinched the Doctor's nipples. He kissed him and they fell onto the bed. Where his friend sat was a pool of slick. "Are you okay with this?" The Doctor said that yes, he was okay. He needed this. "How do I do this?" "Just get into me, now!" Jack wasn't going to hurt the man he loved and dipped one finger into the puckery hole. He was surprised to feel it wide open. And slick- he hadn't known this was possible! We played with the rim, getting so many moans out of the Doctor. When he pushed deeper into him, he found his lover widening even more. A big, swollen nub was inside him. Jack rubbed it experimentally and the Doctor shook and cursed, then tried pushing more and more onto his hand. White smear gushed onto the bed. "More! More!" begged the Doctor before he went to gallifreyan. Jack pushed finger after finger inside. Suddenly, he formed a fist. The Doctor shook, trying to push down. When he brushed his prostate again, his muscles contracted and Jack pulled out completely. The aroused moans turned pained, then he was begging, judging from the sounds. Jack waited a second until the Doctor's legs were drenched in slick, keeping him on edge with the occasional lick, touch or stroke. Then, he pushed in in one quick stroke. He moved immediately, turned on too, and pushed the Doctor's hands away from his cock. Only when tears formed in his friend's eyes from all this frustrated arousal, he let him come explosively.

It was only the start.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave a kudos- and please be nice and add a comment with what is bad, what is good,...
> 
> If you want some porn (preferably sub!Doctor), ask me in the comments, I'll write nearly everything!


End file.
